


The Opposite of Boredom

by nikirik



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikirik/pseuds/nikirik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid writes a diary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Opposite of Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Previously posted at FanFiction.Net as GravityArtBitch.

"Dear imaginary diary,

Let me start with an apology for your non-existence. All my thoughts I have ever had to entrust to anybody I sent to my mother so she could be mentally wired to my hectic life. I call them "my guilty strip letters".

I am on a hospital bed, trying to catch a glimpse of golden skies in a blinded window, feeling unoccupied and empty, as if all of the neurons and muscles took a week off.

My weariness is almost like a disease, only incurable.

They say you can't experience death, because it's the end of experience. That you have to deal with after not dying is the absence of life. It's like you've aged 40 years and now you're tired and bored with this pointless struggle.

And then I think of someone.

His blurry face as I try to focus my sight, his smile which I figure through his words, all in all his presence.

"Say, Morgan, are you bored?"

"With you around? No, kid, never." He smirks and hands me Jell-O.

And now I know a secret I can only share with you, dear diary.

The opposite of boredom is love."


End file.
